


The Wedding Diary

by AraDoria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AraDoria/pseuds/AraDoria
Summary: 你千万不要在我婚礼的现场。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	The Wedding Diary

二月，马尔福庄园，威尔特郡。

炉火噼啪作响。德拉科·马尔福坐在桌前，他的父亲在壁炉前走来走去，柔软的拖鞋重重踏在长毛地毯上，发出阵阵钝响。  
“你在听我说话吗，儿子？”他忽然回头看向书桌，德拉科悬在空中的手腕抖了一下，一团翠绿的墨渍在羊皮纸上晕开。  
“是的，父亲。”他漫不经心地说着，用魔杖敲了敲羊皮纸。零落的几个单词卷着那团墨水消失在空气中，他提笔重新蘸墨水，随手写下几个字。  
“伴郎就按照你的希望，布雷斯是个好孩子，尽管我觉得西奥多更适合，不过诺特家最近相当拮据，我可不希望你的婚礼有任何污点。伴娘当然是新娘来决定……我希望证婚人是部长，但是他拒绝了我的邀请。这完全可以理解，金斯莱从来不喜欢纯血统……他自己就做了个好榜样，娶了个一无所知的麻瓜，生了个杂种，坐在部长的位置上指使着一群混血种把我们的世界折腾得乌烟瘴气。当然，地位尊重的可不止他一个，威森加摩已退休的巫师一个抵得上三个魔法部部长……”卢修斯絮絮叨叨地说着，他伸手盘算着还在世的著名巫师，德拉科的眼神已经放空。  
他们在筹备婚礼，德拉科的婚礼。尽管卢修斯对新娘不够满意，但他早已没有了话语权。纳西莎唯一的愿望是他们的儿子能够开心，如今德拉科可以坦然地告诉所有人，他很开心。  
格林格拉斯家的小女儿与他虽不算青梅竹马，但她能够满足德拉科所有对一个妻子的要求。她温柔且善解人意，不像其他纯血对血统坚持纯正，她对麻瓜怀有一定的好感，不排斥与混血巫师的来往。  
私下里，她甚至对德拉科谈起过对某些人的欣赏。  
德拉科对此嗤之以鼻，出于对未婚妻的尊重，他尽量避免谈起自己对一些格兰芬多的看法，但不可否认，德拉科自身与这些曾经的同学纠缠过深。  
比如在十多年前，他也在这样的大雪之中被某个人用雪球砸中过脑袋。  
卢修斯还在比划着宾客名单。他看着窗外的鹅毛大雪，思绪被寒风卷向不知名的冬夜深处。  
  
五月，对角巷，伦敦。

春寒料峭，伦敦街头的行人步履匆匆，一墙之隔的对角巷充满了欢声笑语。整条街上充满了奇形怪状的气球和彩带，韦斯莱兄弟笑话商店把门口最大的雕像变成了一个面色苍白的红眼巫师，他凶狠地盯着行人，发出嘶嘶的声音，可是只要有人在门口喊上一句“除你武器”，他扁平的脸上就会冒出一个硕大的鹰钩鼻。  
小巫师们被这个戏法逗得前俯后仰，他们反复朝雕像喊着咒语，即使没有奏效也没有人会驱赶他们。  
德拉科 马尔福挽着他母亲的手，用权杖小心避开嬉闹的人群，带着纳西莎踏进脱凡成衣店。  
“欢迎光临，马尔福夫人，小马尔福先生。”塔金先生朝他们鞠了一躬，“格林格拉斯小姐已经在试礼服了。”  
纳西莎抬头看了一眼德拉科，眼角弯了起来：“回避一下，儿子，女士专属时间。”  
他点了点头，退到橱窗边等候，纳西莎则把手放在塔金先生的小臂上，让他带领自己走进了试衣间。  
街上热闹的声音被隔绝在外，他站在那里，彷佛从头到尾就是个看客。他看见街角的黑发小巫师好奇地对魁地奇精品店橱窗的新款扫帚比比划划；看见弗洛林冷饮店门口进出的情侣品尝彼此手中的冰淇淋；看见丽痕书店里瘦小的店员战战兢兢地抱着一摞《妖怪们的妖怪书》，身后一个老巫婆转了个圈，拐杖敲在他的膝盖，男人大叫着倒在书店门口，怪物书们立刻挣脱禁锢，碎纸片撒得满街都是。那些吵闹和笑声从橱窗外传来，变得模糊而暧昧。  
他记忆之中似乎也曾经有过类似的场景，比如和某个人在魁地奇店门口高谈阔论，比如在冷饮店里争论到底谁来付钱，又或者在书店的某个角落里偷偷亲吻。  
可现在这些都与他无关。  
德拉科把玩着权杖上碧绿的蛇眼宝石，直到争吵声破门而入。  
“看在梅林的份上，罗恩，你需要一件体面的礼服长袍出席晚宴——”  
“摩金夫人那里有现成的，我们为什么不去哪儿买？”  
“我说过多少遍，定制，你要代表英国魔法部参加欧洲巫师联合会而不是什么家庭舞会，你为什么就不能——哦，天哪，是马尔福。”赫敏·格兰杰捂住了嘴巴，她睁大眼睛看着橱窗旁矗立的金发巫师。  
“下午好，泥——格兰杰。”德拉科轻柔的嗓音消散在午后的阳光里，他点头致意后便侧开头，仿佛对一顶镶边丝绒的尖顶帽产生了极大兴趣。  
与她同行的男巫脸色一红，低声说道：“我说过了，赫敏，摩金夫人——”  
“下午好。”一个年轻的女巫从里间走出，微笑地看着新来的客人：“是格兰杰小姐吗？”  
“是的。”赫敏干脆利落地回答，一把将罗恩推向店员小姐，“去吧，当作是我给你的入职礼物。”  
罗恩被请进了试衣间，留下女巫和德拉科等在大厅。他试图无视身旁毫不掩饰的目光，但显然格兰杰小姐不打算沉默。  
“你没有什么想问我的吗？”  
德拉科没有看她，他能想象得出泥巴种的脸色，轻蔑，充满攻击性。他想了想，轻轻摇头。  
这个答案出乎她的意料，赫敏涨红了脸，郁积在胸口的恶言恶语都卡在了喉咙里，但她还是不肯放弃：“他很不好，马尔福，我真不明白像你这样的恶棍到底好在哪里，无论他如何维护你，我都会——”  
“与你无关。”德拉科打断了她的高谈阔论，他转过头来看着她，光线使他的脸色单薄得像一张纸。  
德拉科的脆弱取悦了她，赫敏眼中闪过一丝愧疚，她抿起嘴巴，还是开口说道：“听着，马尔福，十多年的恶交让我无法对你有任何好感，但我不得不承认，他和你在一起的时候看起来快乐极了，但为什么会变成这样？”  
德拉科不敢看她的眼睛。  
为什么？他也不知道为什么。苦涩从他胸前弥漫至四肢百骸，德拉科闭了闭双眼，千言万语在他舌尖打转，到嘴边只剩下了一句。  
“我要结婚了。”  
赫敏的脸色灰白，她终于放弃，安静地走到另一个角落等待。  
过了一会儿，某个试衣间后传来轻声细语。“很漂亮，阿斯托里亚。”纳西莎温柔地建议，“它很衬你的身材。”  
“您眼光真好。”塔金先生恭维道。  
“就这件了，塔金先生。”一个年轻的声音说道，她听起来有些害羞，“但我希望袖口再收紧一些。”  
她们又低声商量了一些细节，帷幕撩动，纳西莎挽着阿斯托里亚 格林格拉斯的手走了出来：“等很久了吗，儿子？”  
“我的荣幸。”  
德拉科站直身体，假笑着看向他的未婚妻：“我期待着你穿上婚纱的那个时刻。”  
“谢谢。”阿斯托里亚的脸颊飞起一片红霞，她低头朝德拉科致意，快步走了出去。纳西莎笑了起来，略过站在一旁的赫敏，径直走向门口。  
德拉科跟在他母亲的身后，伸手替她拉开门，热闹的人声在门外涌动。  
“如果他问起来，我该怎么说？”他踏出门的时候，赫敏忽然出声。  
金发巫师停下了脚步，强烈的阳光让身后人看不清他的表情。  
“那就请你转告他……”  
“千万不要出现在我的婚礼现场。”

六月，魔法部，伦敦。

天气有些热了。  
德拉科踏进魔法部的时候，额头上起了一层薄汗。他匆匆穿过中庭去搭电梯，身边翠绿的焰火中巫师们来来往往，公事频繁。  
他不敢看那些来往的人们，直视电梯指针，但吵杂的谈论顽固地钻进他的耳朵。  
“……下个月……邀请……生日聚会……”  
“总归是那几个，赫敏·格兰杰，罗恩·韦斯莱，纳威·隆巴顿……”  
“……太低调了……”  
德拉科斗篷下的双手捏紧羊皮纸，他强装镇定踏进电梯，按下要去的楼层。你是来递交结婚申请的，德拉科·马尔福。他默念着，从人群中挤出电梯。  
婚姻登记处在地下二楼尽头拐弯处，他几乎是小跑着穿过傲罗总部，完成了婚前最后一点手续。  
“祝你婚姻幸福。”登记处矮胖的女巫师笑着祝福道，她脸上的笑容面具虚假单调。  
一句“谢谢”如鲠在喉，他最终还是点了点头想要离开。  
“早上好，格里芬小姐。”一个熟悉的声音在走廊上响起，德拉科绷紧身体，他下意识低头，不想让别人看见他。  
“早上好，救世主先生。”格里芬小姐愉快地回复他，“出勤吗？”  
“是的。”他听起来精神饱满，“叫我的名字就好，我可不是什么救世主。”  
“那你也该叫我的名字，哈利。”  
“好的，阿米莉亚。要去中庭吗？”  
“地下六楼，谢谢。”  
对话声渐渐消失了，德拉科依旧在原地，仿佛被施了个石化咒。  
“你还好吗，先生？”他身后的女巫关切地问道。  
德拉科如梦初醒，他来不及朝女巫道谢，逃离了这个地方。  
七月，马尔福庄园，威尔特郡。

七月快结束了。  
德拉科·马尔福站在门厅，看着家养小精灵站在板凳上伸出食指，让象牙色的丝带缠绕成精致的蝴蝶结，和缀满鲜花的花环一起飘向客厅的每个角落。  
五层的结婚蛋糕晃晃悠悠地从厨房出发，彷佛有双看不见的手托着它穿过门厅。铃铛和小天使的雕像低空飞过，自发停在楼梯扶手的拐角处。他父亲站在客厅中央，因为不能把黑魔法横幅挂在吊灯下而大发脾气，他妈妈柔声安慰着丈夫，一挥魔杖将那条横幅送进了地下室。  
他的家在慢慢变成一个婚礼现场。  
德拉科看着拥挤的大厅，觉得一切都不真实。  
“儿子，你还好吗？”  
“我很好，父亲。”德拉科应道，“我只是有点紧张……你知道，还有一天。”  
“当然。”卢修斯露出一个理解的笑容：“我和你母亲结婚前的那一天也是这样……害怕一切都是假的，一场决斗都比结婚来得轻松。”  
德拉科给了他父亲一个僵硬的微笑，纳西莎走过去拥抱了他。温暖的怀抱让德拉科忍不住想要流泪，他拍了拍纳西莎的后背，加入他们。

那天晚上，德拉科如同平常一样和父母道晚安，他穿过准备就绪的客厅和会客室，回到卧室准备他单身的最后一晚。  
他的房间还没有任何装饰。纳西莎把新房安置在西翼，希望他和阿斯托里亚结婚后起居能更靠近他们的卧室。德拉科现在的房间将作为他以后的次书房，用来堆放他学生时代的杂物。  
德拉科环顾四周，角落里丢弃的玩具扫帚和玩偶早已褪色，墙壁上保加利亚球队的海报里克鲁姆的身影快得像一团雾气，他站在书桌面前，桌面上放着一只小巧的金色飞贼。  
这是他曾经最珍惜的生日礼物。德拉科伸手，指尖在球面上敲了三下，银色的翅膀轻巧地展开，托着飞贼缓缓停在空中，球面金色的鳞片一张一翕。  
他握住小球，将它放在唇边吻了一下。小球裂成六瓣旋转着打开，露出一只刻着字母的戒指。  
D & H  
德拉科凝视着那枚尾戒，最终没有勇气拿起来。  
他握着飞贼，坐在书桌前良久。

走廊上的自鸣钟忽然响了起来，德拉科茫然抬头，他起身走向床铺，把金色的小球放在床头。  
当。当。当。当。  
敲到第十二下，德拉科闭上了酸涩的眼睛，在心中默默说道。  
生日快乐，疤头。


End file.
